Metaru Ikusa
by Franklin D. Roosevelt
Summary: The metal war is what I fight in. The tactic is to kill or be killed. My weapons are anything at my disposal and my side is the Raven Core. But there are shadows lurking in this war. But with the help of my so my enemy, my mate, I will find them. Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Metaru Ikusa**

Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form nor do I own the Armored Core series on where I get some of my meche ideas and the faction of RAVEN. What I do own are the meches that I come up with, the plot and the Universe that they are fighting in, as this is an AU. And on a side not to flamers, KISS MY SHINY WHITE ASS!!!!

By Franklin D. Rooosevelt

Chapter One-War's Welcome

The gunshots blasted through the air, making the ground shake with its very force. The sound of soldiers screaming filled the city streets like a virus as the soldiers tried to kill their enemies with slugs of steel and lead. Helicopters flew overhead like the vultures in a desert, picking off the soldiers that went astray. Tanks shot large shells of heavy steel, sending them into buildings as well as mechanical monsters. The sounds of war and death sliced through the air like a razor through skin. Many of the fighters and metal monsters wore either burgundy or silver armor with insignias in them representing some sort of team or country.

A single giant metal bird flew overhead, commanding the skies with loud cries of bullets. Its many mouths spat out silver slugs at the ground, hitting several soldiers along the way. When it neared the end of the battleground, the end with the most red soldiers. Then with a loud screech, the hatch door on the stomach dropped a large metal monster.

The thing made it to the ground with a loud shockwave, quaking the ground. As the dust that was kicked up settled back down to the ground, the beast rose to its feet. The machine was bipedal with a human like, slim figure. The legs were front jointed, as a human's would be. The torso jutted forward in a sleek, shuttle like manner. The arms were like the legs, slim and human like with black insides on the armor of the hands. It's glorious shiny silver armor separates to show many black cords, tubes and gears in the joints.

In its right hand was a long black gun with several red stripes running down the length of the barrel. The left forearm held a large blue canister with green rods sticking out of it connected to the arm by thick cables. Both of the shoulders held four flat columns that were at a right angel with the floor, lining its back.

With unseen quickness the large mechanical beast moved through the streets, hovering above the ground a few meters, its right arm rose, pointing the large gun at its enemies. Its finger pulled the trigger, blasting three large green blasts at the red metal vultures. The skin of the vultures flew in molting heaps of steel, pelting the ground and the buildings near it.

Then the silver giant noticed something. Quickly it turned around before jutting back, dodging several large slugs. The smoke, leading up to a red, metal beast, descried their path. It was like the silver one, humanoid but it was a lot larger then the silver one. The legs were large with the calves of them being like large church bells. The torso of it was flat and had pods on the shoulders rather then the vents on the back. The arms were like the legs really think plated. The shoulders were like wrecking balls with large yellow bolts. The head was like a large camcorder, having two blue lenses and a large spike going off the side.

The right hand held a large black rifle with some sort of iron sight on it. The left forearm held a large rod with some sort of bell like nozzle and several black cords connecting to the back of the metallic monster. The shoulders both had large, white steel boxes that seemed to flap open.

Quickly raising the rifle, the red monster shot, trying to kill its opponent. The silver giant seemed to smirk as it moved to the side and raised its black weapon to fire at the red giant. With a quick finger, three blasts of energy fired out of the square like barrel of silver juggernaut's weapon. The crimson beast jumped up in the air, leaving a pulse of energy as he did so. The green energy blasted into the building behind the crimson beast, leaving it in a pile of ruble.

The silver monstrosity looked up as the red beast came down to earth. Its glorious silver arm dropped slightly before a pulse of energy went through it, igniting the blue energy sword. Its red opponent landed in front of the soldier in silver, swinging the weapon in its left hand onto the head of the silver giant.

The silver mass of metal flew back a bit before landing on its feet and staggering backwards, smashing into the building behind him. Glass and concrete hit the floor as the beast moved out of the building, allowing it to crumble down slightly. With the quick shake of its metallic body, debris flew off, hitting the soldiers beneath it.

The red juggernaut looked at its silver opponent before letting out steam out off the pods on its torso. The pods seemed to hover off the shoulders, looking like small guns ready to fire at their target, the silver soldier.

But the thinner fighter saw it coming. The vents on its back opened up, revealing blue energy. The energy pulse off its back, sending him forward at a faster speed then it would normally go. With quick precision, it dodged the red beams coming from the hovering pod like guns. Its left silver plated arm dropped down once again before emitting a pulse of energy and activating the blue energy sword.

The red giant seemed to scowl as it raised the bell like nozzle again, aiming it at the silver giant. With a quick finger, the bell-like nozzle belched out a large stream of flame at its opponent. Its opponent was covered in the flame as well as the streets. As if it was sure that its opponent was dead, the red monster allowed his arms to drop their guard.

But it was a mistake that would cost it its life.

The silver giant burst out of the flame with its blue blade extended. Its arm flicked as the mass of moving metal parts, slicing off the arm that held the flamethrower. The red metal clanged against the floor, breaking the asphalt and concrete that was below it as well as taking a few lives.

The silver warrior stopped behind its red opponent before turning clockwise. Its large black gun smacked against the larger giant, sending it sprawling to the side. Its metallic body smacked against a building, sending a shake through it. Glass and stone fell from the structure, adding more to the rubble below.

The red mass pulled its body out, shaking in pain as it did so. The armor was scared from the battle, making the soldier lose its previous glory that it came in with. Its blue eyes glared at the silver mass. The boxes on its shoulders opened revealing four missiles in each box as the flat columns on the silver giant flipped to where they were pointing at the red mass of metal, going horizontal with the ground.

In a flash, the city and all the on lookers were devastated. The columns were quick to gain energy and blast streams of blue plasma off as the missiles were launched from the boxes in a stream of fire and smoke. The missiles and the streams of blue plasma collided, making a large explosion and sending out a large shockwave that shattered the rest of the glass in the area that the two armored soldiers were fighting in.

Before the red giant could move, it felt several blasts of blue energy hit in the left side. The enter left breast was torn off revealing many components that made up the cockpit in the core. The steal was warped and the many cords that helped in moving the arm shot out sparks, making it almost irreparable.

As the smoke settled, the silver soldiers showed itself as it raised its black gun. The columns now laid flat against its back going at a right angle to the floor. The fallen red giant raised its rifle in retaliation, shaking as the pain wracked through its body. With a loud crash, it was hit with green energy. The red body of steal stopped moving, dropping its arm to the floor. The sparks stopped flying and the body stopped twitching in pain. The red monster had lost the battle.

The operator in the silver monster smiled as he looked at the screen. Everything around him was a dark red. Around him were several screens, showing the damage that he took and the status that the core was in. the main screen also had two small screens coming off it, one showing weapons path and the other showing a radar. The main screen showed elevation as well as what was in front of him.

The pilot smirked as he pressed the button on the side of his helmet. "Head Quarters, this is Raven AC Unit 009 reporting in over," he spoke in to the mice that was hanging off the helmet.

"Head Quarters to Unit 009, what is your status," a static female voice called in, making the pilot grin.

"Mission accomplished, all ground units are taken out as well as the enemy AC unit that intelligence had picked up earlier," he responded. "Funny though, it seemed like it knew a few things about me and tried to block as best as it could."

"What was that?" the voice called back.

"Nothing, probably nothing."

"Alright, just hold still till King Raven comes and picks you up and do not go outside the AC. We are not certain if the sweepers had completed their job."

The pilot shook his head as he pressed a button, making the metal giant kneel. When the meche was kneeled fully to the ground the sleek shuttle like torso started to split into three parts, revealing the cockpit and the pilot.

The pilot was dressed in black jeans and a black tank top covered by a black jacket. Around his neck was a necklace with a small green jewel. His skin looked tan if what was exposed was anything to go by. He also seemed around six foot and twenty to twenty-two years old and moderately skinny. With steady hands, he removed the helmet and placed it near the seat, revealing his face. His face seemed to be devoid of any baby fat, much like his body was. His spiky blonde hair seemed to frame his face due to the helmet that he was wearing. Along his cheeks were six whisker marks, three on each side.

"Whatever you say boss lady," the blonde mumbled as he got out of the cockpit and reached the floor. He closed his blue fox-like eyes as he opened his arms and smelled the air. "Kami, I love the smell of a battle field. The destruction, the blood, the gunpowder…"

Before he could complete his sentence, the blonde heard some movement from the remains of the fallen soldier. His body moved to it, looking at the breast as it was kicked open. He looked at a man with dark hair crawl out of it. The man was in pain as he crawled out. The blood that he was covered in dripped onto parts as he made his way out of the metal beast. What made him abnormal to any human was that he had two fox like ears perched on top of his head as well as a tail coming out of his tailbone.

The man made it to the ground before he was slammed against the leg of his AC. When he looked into the eyes of the person that slammed him, he only cursed where he was. His opponent had not left like he expected. And it seemed like his captor was psychotic if the smile on his tanned features were right.

"So, what is it that you are here for?" the blonde asked with a certain ring that spelled crazy.

The man seemed to snort before answering the blonde's question. "Fryd'c ed du oui Hysegywa Hynidu?"

The blonde shook his head before hitting the man in the stomach with his free hand. "You know that is not the answer I was looking for right kitsune?"

The dark haired kitsune only laughed as he looked into the blonde's eyes. "So, you don't even know your own language eh Naruto?" he asked before getting hit in the face by a fist.

"Ruf'c drec vun yh yhcfan?" the blonde asked. With a shimmer, the blonde was slightly different. His ears were now on top of his head and akin to a fox with blonde fur. "Huf dymg, fryd yht ruf tu oui ghuf sa?"

The kitsune chuckled lightly before coughing up some blood in a deadly manner, as if he was coughing his life away." Fryd fa ghuf ypuid oui? Oui yna yh Y Lmycc YL bemud dryd banvanc y luspehydeuh uv cbaat yht cdnahkdr. Oui yna uha uv dra vaf bina pmuut gedcihac eh dra Nyjah Luna yht dra ehdanacd uv dra xiaah. Yc du ruf fa kud dryd, drana ec y luhdyld dryd ec jano ghufmatkypma."

Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Fryd fuimt ouin xiaah fyhd fedr sa?"

The dieing man in front of the younger kitsune laughed at the question, as if it was obvious. "Famm, cra fyhdc dra uha dryd lyh aht drec fyn pylg du ran."

Naruto sighed as he started to walk away from the scene, reaching his hand into his jacket. "What afraid to kill one of your own?!" the downed kitsune yelled. "The battle that we had earlier sure as hell showed something different! I don't see what the queen sees in you! You are nothing but a pansy! You don't deserve to be one of…."

Before he could finish his little speech, Naruto had planted a bullet through the man's head with the pistol that he pulled out of his jacket. Blood leaked out of the wound as his eyes grew wide in shock. As the crimson liquid flowed down past his eyes, he flopped over, showing a gaping hole about the size of a fist. Brain matter mixed with blood painted a small portion on the downed AC unit.

"Dyga dryd oui cuh uv y pedlr," the blonde muttered before throwing the pistol near the now dead kitsune's hand and walking into his AC. With the quick press of a button, the core closed as Naruto strapped on his helmet, shimmering to hide his appendages.

"Unit 009, sensors had detected a shooting in your area, an you confirm?" the same female voice cackled through his radio.

"Yes, the enemy was alive and shot himself with a standard ground unit pistol," the blonde said. "Anyways, from the looks of the emblem and the dead body below, I would say that all enemy units that occupied this area till now were that of Kitsune Syndicate."

"Roger, King Raven should be there to crane you in right about now."

"Alright, see back at head quarters Baa-chan," the blonde broke out with a smile, only getting wider as he listened to the ranting and raving of the female static voice.

A large plane came overhead, similar to the one that brought Naruto there in the first place. Large clamp like object attached to a steel cord fell down slowly, making sure not to do too much damage to the AC. With a quick grip, the crane was lifting the large mass of metal into the air.

Naruto sighed as he made inside the King Raven. Behind him was another meche. It was slightly large then his with lead based weaponry. It was also blockier and was painted black as the night instead of silver. As the shuttle like torso hissed and opened up, allowing Naruto to get out, he heard a voice from the side. "So dobe, you hade to fight a Kitsune Syndicate member eh?"

"What's it to you teme?" the blonde retorted as he looked at the owner of the voice. He was a man around the blonde's age. He had pale skin and coal black eyes, opting to wear a black jumpsuit with blue pin striping. His hair was slicked back with two bangs going down his face, making it looks something akin to a chicken's ass.

"You know, it would be wise to actually just answer the question, Namikaze," the man spoke out as he walked past the blonde haired man.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be as much fun Sasuke," Naruto retorted as he followed the black haired man into the cockpit.

"Would you two quit it?!" they heard a male voice call out from the door leading into the cockpit. The man that yelled at them was about ten years older then them. An eye patch covered his left eye. His silver hair seemed to defy gravity, going to the left slightly due to the eye patch. His visible eye was like Sasuke's, black as coal. His choice of wear seemed to be like a standard, a gray jumpsuit. "I swear, you two fight more then there are ground units. Now come on, it is about two hours until we reach HQ so we might as well go over what happened."

Naruto and Sasuke only nodded as they followed the silver haired man into the cockpit.

A/N-Well, this is my first story and I like what I see on it. The language that I used for the Kitsune language thing is Al Bhed as I did not want to translate what I wanted to use, Latin. So, here is the conversation in order

**(What's it to you Namikaze Naruto?)**

**(How's this for an answer?)**

**(Now talk, what and how do you know about me?)**

**(What we know about you? You are an A Class AC pilot that prefers a combination of speed and strength. You are one of the few pure blood kitsunes in the Raven Core and the interest of the queen. As to how we got that, there is a contact that is very knowledgeable.)**

**(What** **would your queen want with me?)**

**(Well, she wants the one that can end this war back to her.)**

**(Take that you son of a bitch.)**

Some of the Al Bhed dialogue might be off by a few letters but that is because my actual lettering of regular words was off. So, do not reprehend me on that. And the title Metaru Ikusa should mean Metal War, if I am wrong please correct me. So, please help me out and we will be fine. Also, this is a very loose crossover so do not correct me on the weapons and the AC units. That would be why it is not in the crossover section


	2. Chapter 2

**Metaru Ikusa**

By Franklin D. Roosevelt

Chapter Two-The Syndicate

Naruto sighed as he made it to his room. It was virtually plain, like every other room at base. He had just got back from a mission that seemed like it would be an easy one with no thought. It was just a random search and destroy mission like most of the war. He was surprised when a member of the Kitsune Syndicate made his appearance. And to make matters worse, he predicted the blonde kitsune's first move and where he was going to land the energy blasts from the Flat Column.

The real surprise was when the kitsune had said that the queen had wanted him. Sure, he was a Class A Pilot but he was sure that the queen had many pilots that can be raised like him. And he was also a young kitsune, only being twenty-one compared to the ages of most of the Kitsune Syndicate.

His blue fox like orbs scanned the room, a customary thing that he did as he did not want someone to get the jump on him. The two piercing orbs landed on the only things that were not part of the room, four slabs of metal with an insignia burnt into each one.

The first slab was the crimson one with the insignia of a fox with nine flaming tails forming a circle around it. It was the insignia that all Kitsune Syndicate pilots had on their AC unit. It really came to a surprise for the blonde as the Syndicate was supposed to be non-existent as of five years back, when he was a ground unit. But now, they had showed themselves back as a war power, showing the world what it could do.

The next one was a green slab of metal with a skeleton like snake coiling in a menacing manner, the symbol of Hebi. The group was a bunch of underground workers that spread out in numbers, infiltrating most small time groups and some big time. It was really hard to tell which one was Hebi or another group due to the way that they operated but the Raven Corps had managed to take out a lot. For right now, Hebi was just a small time group.

The second to last one was two dogs, standing on their hind legs and facing a gold centerpiece, a golden crown. Every AC unit in the Canine Forces was branded with it along with the soldiers themselves. The force was the only super power that apposed the Raven Core. The reason being that they have been fighting since the beginning and did not bother to go incognito. But if the Kitsune Syndicate was back into action the Raven Core was going to be finished easy.

The last one was the one for the Raven Core, a single black raven with glowing red eyes holding up arrows and an olive leaf with her wings spread wide open, her feathers being separated. The raven core was the only fighting core with every species of humanoid in them. Most of the other powers were segregated and did not allow other species to join but that did not stop them from making allies with other powers.

"Namikaze sir, the Hokage would like to speak to you," the blonde heard on the intercom. Naruto sighed as he heard it click off. Sometimes he hated when the old bat called. When he wanted to relax, he wanted to relax. So, in spite of what he had just heard, his body shimmered to show off his tail and ears before he walked to the bed and started to sleep.

Kitsune Syndicate

Her flowing white hair cascaded down her back akin to a waterfall, stopping just short of her well-shaped ass. Her body was slender for the most part, having wide hip and a small waist along with large breasts. Everything about her seemed like royalty, but it did not present itself in away where it was easy to overcome her. Even her attire, consisting of a simple red kimono with black outlines, showed off wealth and power. A set of white fox ears flicked on top of her head and a set of white nine fox like tails swished behind her, going through the hole in the chair. Her piercing fox like eyes glowed crimson as she stared down the person across from her.

The person in front of her seemed like a soldier of high degree. His black suit was decorated with medals. His hands were lightly scarred, showing his battle experience. Going down his left eye to his chin was a thick deep scar with a jagged edge. His short dark hair matted his forehead. His brown fox ears and six fox like tails defined his species with simple ease.

"Cu, fro yna oui rana Syjanel?"the white haired woman asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Oui ghuf tysh famm fro E ys rana Goiipe-cysy," he spat out, making sure to say her name in distain.

Kyuubi chuckled lightly. She knew that something like this was going to happen. It was just simple nature for anyone to do either one of two things that they cannot grasp, try to understand it to the point of insanity or to try and destroy the source of the strangeness.

"Cu oui yna lnedelewehk dra fyo E ys nihhehk drehkc rana?" Maverick snarled at the woman, baring his fangs in a menacing manner. "Fro dra ramm tet oui drnuf yfyo y kuut cumtean?! Oui cahd y L-Lmycc bemud, frelr fa luimt ryja icat ykyehcd udran bemudc, ykyehcd yh Y-Lmycc Bemud fru ryt ceq dyemc du pakeh fedr!"

The white haired woman sighed before speaking; trying to figure out what she was going to do. Sometimes she wished she had someone to go home to. But she already had a person planned and all she needed to really do was to make him see the light. "E ryja so naycuhc Syjanel cu ev oui fuimt bmayca mayja so lryspanc yd uhla."

"Fryd geht uv naycuhc oui vilgehk buun aqlica uv y xiaah!?" the war scarred man argued back. "Oui yna cahtehk so ah uh taydr secceuhc vun fryd? Ymm oui yna ehdanacdat ec ruf dra dnyedun cbyfh tet! Oui tuh'd ajah ycg ev dra secceuh fyc yllusbmecrat. Cina, oui ryja kuddah ic suna danneduno yht maafyo pid eh dra aht, oui uhmo yna ehdanacdat eh uha drehk!"

Kyuubi sighed as she got up and walked over to the man, her tails frizzled with anger. "Oui ycg sa fro tu E uhmo cruf ehdanacd eh Hynidu-gih nekrd? Famm, mad sa kad oui yh yhcfan, fryd paddan fyo du kad najahka drah du dinh draen ufh cbyfh ehdu so syda?"

Maverick eyes widened as he interpreted what she had said. That traitor will never be his king; there was just no way that it could happen. With a quick movement, his hand slipped into his blazer, pulling out a pistol. But before he could even tug lightly on the trigger, a tail impaled his head, making it explode into raw material of flesh and blood.

The white haired kitsune sighed as she walked outside. "E zicd kud draca lryspanc lmayhat duu."

Raven Core Head Quarters

Naruto groaned as he was awakened from his nap. The sound of the door hissing as it slid open rang through his ears. His fox like orbs moved quickly to the door as he got up, clad in his pants and tank top. The person that he saw was what looked like an aged man with a balding head. His body was hunched over slightly, showing his age. His body was garbed in red and white robes, something that was a natural custom for the Kage to the people in his specific Raven Core sector, Konoha. His black eyes held so much wisdom and some false sense of security but there was this thing that put Naruto on edge for some reason.

"What do you want old man?" the blonde asked in an irritated fashion.

The aged Kage sighed as he looked at Naruto. "You know why I am here Naruto-kun," he spoke out in a friendly manner. His aged eyes scanned over the room, looking for anything that did not seem in place out that was a little to obscure.

"Let me guess, I did not report in when you called?' the blonde spoke out as he sat back on the bed. He hated it when the Hokage barged in on him and the blonde knew that there was a twenty-four hour time limit to turn in the paperwork for a mission.

"No, I came here to give you a specific mission. What you are to do is aid the ground troops up in the northern lands into border bases." The aged man paused lightly before looking around. "There you should meet some ground units with the AC vehicles and take that up to Witchwood Lake and take the information there before destroying it."

Naruto looked at the old man with an odd look. The blonde had not been sent on a mission with ground units in a while. Most of the time he worked with other pilots or solo missions. Now he was being sent with a group. It just seemed so… odd to him.

"So when do I leave?" Naruto asked, trying to get more information about the mission.

The old man chuckled lightly at the blonde. "About a month from now as we still got to get everything prepped up. Also, we just went over your meche and everything. You might want to go to the hangers; they got some new weapons that you want to look at."

Naruto grinned at the prospect of having new weapons. He had got nothing new in over a month and needed to get the new stuff quickly. He really wanted to see what he could do with the stuff that Lab had just come up with.

Kitsune Syndicate

Kyuubi sighed as she sat back on her bed. She knew that people were starting to question her authority but the old six-tailed kitsune made it harder for her. Sure, the man was weak compared to her but that kind of insubordination was what could set off a whole plethora of things that could be dangerous to her schemes. She needed more time to get her prize and her followers were starting to question.

Her eyes scanned the room quickly before smiling lightly. What she had found was not an object but an idea. Why not get her plans moving faster. She had all the equipment that she needed and her base and territory was not initially marked. So why not have one of the kitsune spies that she had in Raven Core give a mission that requires a high AC pilot. She knew what their first choice would be. It pained her that they would send one of their own on the kind of mission that she had planned but it had to happen that way.

Her slender arms gripped the intercom system near her bedside before speaking into it. "E haat du ryja ajanouha lmaynat uid yht sujat du dra ihtanknuiht cyja vun semedyno bancuhham eh y faagc desa, suja uid Gedciha, drec ec hud y tnemm."

AN-Alright people, here is the finished project. I know this is kind of short but it will get longer as time progresses and besides, most of it is just introduction. So, I hope you guys like the way I described Kyuubi and as for what I am going to do, you guys will have to find out. If you guys got any questions that need to be answered or suggestions, tell me and I will see what I can do. So, translation goes in order of how you see them so review or I sick my mutant teddy bears to give you hugs and kisses and rapes.

Translation:

**(So, why are you here Maverick?)**

**(You know damn well why I am here Kyuubi-sama,)**

**(So you are criticizing the way I am running things here?)**

**(Why the hell did you throw away a good soldier?! You sent a C-Class pilot, which we could have used against other pilots, against an A-Class Pilot who had six tails to begin with!)**

**(I have my reasons Maverick so if you would please leave my chambers at once.)**

**(What kind of reasons you fucking poor excuse of a queen?!)**

** (You are sending my men on death missions for what? All you are interested is how the traitor spawn did! You don't even ask if the mission was accomplished. Sure, you have gotten us more territory and leeway but in the end, you only are interested in one thing!)**

**(You ask me why do I only show interest in Naruto-kun right? Well, let me get you an answer, what better way to get revenge then to turn their own spawn into my mate?)**

**(I just got these chambers cleaned to.)**

**(I need to have everyone cleared out and moved to the underground save for military personnel in a week's time, move out Kitsune, this is not a drill.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Metaru Ikusa**

By Franklin D. Roosevelt

Chapter three-The Start of it all

Their lips smacked together with furry, as if it was a personal addiction that neither party was willing to give up. Her hands fisted through his blonde locks of hair while his hands ran through her long white hair. Their hands caressed the others body, rolling over every curve and pinching every bit of supple flesh that they could find.

_The woman rolled the two over, straddling the blonde man's waist. A smirk graced her ruby red lips as she looked down at him, running a pale hand across his bare chest before speaking out. "Drec puto pamuhkc du sa." **(This body belongs to me)**_

_Her face descended down, claiming his lips for her own. Her tongue swept across his bottom lip, asking for permission to penetrate. His mouth only too willingly opened, allowing her to dominate his mouth._

_The kiss was aggressive and lust filled. It was like a drug to both of them as she swept her tongue around his mouth, tasting every bit of the moist soft cavern. Her head lifted up slightly before beginning a descent downwards, sucking and lightly kissing his bare flesh as she did so. Her hands snaked across his body, rolling and pinching his tanned skin with her pale fingers. "Yht sucd esbundyhdmo, drec ec seha," **(And most importantly, this is mine)** she spoke out, gripping his already hard member._

_The white haired woman's head was right next to his dick as she lightly pumped it, making the blonde haired man that she was administering her actions to moan. Her ruby lips quirked into a small, fox like smirk as her many fox like tails skimmed over his body. Her long tongue lashed out, striking the long member with rough swipes, making the blonde man's muscles tense and a long, drawn out moan escape his parted lips._

Naruto's shot wide open as he heard his alarm clock ring off. His body was sweaty as he looked around. He could feel his dick hard, erected like a tower, against the blanket. "What the hell," he spoke out. Every bit of the dream came back to him. he could feel the strange white haired woman's hand glide across his body, her lips lightly kissing her way down. Every bit of it was reoccurring in his mind.

And the strange part was that it felt so real to him. sure, he felt his dreams before but not like that. The feelings of other dreams passed to quickly to be recognized as real. But the feelings that his last dream had still lingered, making him wonder what really happened. It was as if it happened in real life, as if she was really there. Or was he going insane and succumbing to everything that has happened to him. "Vilg ed," **(Fuck it)** he spoke out as he started to get dressed.

Kitsune Syndicate

Kyuubi cursed as she got out of her bed. She almost had him. she almost had him to the brink of where he would do anything to come, even if it meant switching sides. But he had to wake up. He just had to wake up and play against his own team! And she was so damn close! "Fro tet ra ryja du fyga ib?!" **(Why did he have to wake up?!)** she yelled as she dressed herself in her normal black and red kimono, allowing her tails to wave about.

She sighed as she made sure that she was in the right order. She could not worry about that now. She had other plans that needed to be tended to and one was the meeting that she was supposed to be in. so, with a light smile, her hands brushed against a small revolver before attaching it to her right thigh under her kimono and walking out with the full intent of setting everything in motion. "Cuuh so Hyni-gih oui femm pa seha so Hyni-gih, cuuh." **(Soon you will be mine my Naru-kun, soon.)**

Raven HQ

Naruto grinned as he entered weapons op. He was clad in everything but his black jacket, leaving his left shoulder shown to the world bearing a red tattoo that was similar to a spiraling leaf with several flames attached. His hands were covered in black fingerless gloves that stopped right after the wrist. He looked around before spotting who he was searching for.

Shikamaru was of average height wearing standard Konoha Raven uniform. The only thing that separated him from the others at the moment was his pineapple like ponytail and the large goggles that he was wearing as he inspected the gun that was in front of him.

"Yo, Shika, behind you," Naruto called out as he walked beside the young inventor.

"What do you want Naruto," Shikamaru spoke out lazily, showing some form of discomfort towards the blonde.

"Well you are the one that called me over so I would not be complaining." the blonde kitsune smirked as the young lazy man cursed under his breathe. Sometimes it was so good to piss people off.

"Alright, settle down Naruto, I do got something that you might like." His pale hands glided over the long gun in front of him. "This is what I called you here for.

Naruto gripped the gun in front of Shika and did a few practice aims with it, taking the butt of the gun against his shoulder as standard custom. For the most part, he was not surprised with what he saw. The gun looked like a normal FN FAL with a solid stalk and the switch for automatic to semiautomatic. Other then that, the only things that made a large difference were some thing green veins that went from the bottom of the stalk to the end of the barrel and a lever that popped out on the side of the stalk.

"You know Shika, I'm not impressed with this piece of work.," Naruto spoke out as he handed Shikamaru the gun. "Looks pretty standard to me."

Shikamaru sighed as he walked over to the firing range that was stationed at the end of the large room. "Alright, I am going to name off the differences between this one and the original Belgian FN FAL and the _Hogaraka Kitai Tsutsu_, or the HKT for short. First of all is the ammo that this one uses. Sure, it is universal between the two but the HKT takes a much more specialized bullet. I think you will like the results."

With quick aim and the light tug on the trigger, the gun fired multiple bullets into the small statue. The result was expected at first. The slugs penetrated but did not explode, leaving small holes. But it was what happened afterwards that made Naruto happy. The statue started to decompose at an accelerated rate, eating from the point of entry out.

Shikamaru turned to the blonde pilot, resting the gun against his arm and shoulder. "As you can see, the bullets themselves are made of an highly corrosive acid. Not only that but the gun itself has a faster firing rate and a harder impact and there is little pull on it. But that is not all."

Shikamaru's hands pulled the lever before releasing his grip on the gun. Before Naruto's very eyes, the HKT dematerialized into nothing but particles floating around, gathering into a new weapon. At first it was what seemed like a hilt to a sword that was completely black with green veins similar to the gun. Then came the blade bit by bit. The blade looked as if it was made out of black carbon, showing a shined sharp edge.

"This is where taking Hebi guns come in handy," Shikamaru spoke out. "We used the same dematerialization tech and codes and used it on our advanced weapon. Of course it can't recreate into something of larger mass or different from what is encoded but it is a good tool for closer range combat. And other then cut it can also hurl sliced energy like such." Shikamaru flicked his wrist, sending out a green crescent blade of energy at the remains of the statue, cutting clean through it and leaving a large scratch mark on the back wall.

"I want it," Naruto stated with a large grin. "Think of how many people I can kill with that thing, god, and close quarters would be a breeze with that thing."

"That is why I called you over baka," Shikamaru said nonchalantly . "I need someone to test out the HKT as well as the weapons system and installments on your mech. The Hokage should give you a simple mission or a day or two so be patient."

Naruto groaned as he walked out. "Alright Shika but I want first dibs on that gun!"

Shikamaru sighed as he walked back to his desk. "Sometimes I really hate that basterd."

Kitsune Syndicate

Kyuubi sighed as she sat in front of the Canine Force's leader, Kiba. The man sharply resembled a dog, especially with the red fang like markings going down his cheeks. His unruly brown hair matted against his face as he looked at the kitsune queen. His leather jacket covered his upper body while black jeans covered his legs.

Kyuubi sighed even more before breaking the ice by speaking out. "You know, it is not very kingly to be dressed in common clothing right?" she questioned, arching a delicate eyebrow.

Kiba growled at the kitsune before arguing back. "Hey, I did not come here to be criticized! I came here to discuss what we are going to do about Raven!"

"Right, right, settle down Kiba," Kyuubi spoke out lazily, waving the man down with her hand. "You are right though. Mating season is almost here and we both know what that means." The white haired vixen frowned as he watched a perverse grin spread across the man's face. "Assuming from the grin that you have gained I will take that as a yes. But as you know, I have been one of the few that Have refused to take a permanent mate and procreate with him over the years of this war."

Kiba sighed as he leaned back. "So let me guess, you found him and you want me to help," he stated as he looked into the ceiling. "Just tell me who the unlucky bastard is and I can get him to you in no time."

"Ah, but that is not what I need your help with," Kyuubi spoke out. "What I want you to do is to build an alliance between us. We both have been out of contact for the last five years and I thought that it was time to change that. So, after I set everything into motion, I want some cooperative missions on taking out cities on ground and pilot level."

"Yeah but why does mating season have to do with it?" Kiba asked as he got out of his seat, starting to walk towards the door.

Kyuubi smiled as she got up as well. "Everything Kiba, it will be what sets this world into motion." A light chuckle escaped from her lips as thoughts of what the future ran through her mind, making her all the more anxious to set everything. Her slim finger pressed down on her earring before she spoke out. "E fyhd ymm semedyno bancuhham du saad sa eh dra dufh cxiyna. Ed ec desa du cad uin bmyhc eh sudeuh." **(I want all military personnel to meet me in the town square. It is time to set our plans in motion.)**

Raven HQ

Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the manila folders. Each one of them was noted to be suicide missions. And each one was completed and each of them by Namikaze Naruto. The blonde was supposed to die. Hell, even the C Class Syndicate Pilot at Witchwood should have taken some damage yet there was no significant damage. Sure, there were light burns and some things wrong with the sight but that was normally expected in a fight. But the pilot that Naruto fought was a C and should have done some sort of major damage.

The aged man sighed as he leaned back. What was he going to do about Naruto?

Then a knock came at the door, making him sit up straight as it opened, revealing a red haired kitsune with a folder in her hands. "Yes Scarlet, what could I do for you?" aged man questioned as he took the folder out of the girls hands.

"A mission just came in from Jacinto," Scarlet spoke out.

Hiruzen nodded lightly as he opened the folder, his aged eyes scanning from left to right. A wicked grin crept across his face as he read more and more. He liked this mission and knew who exactly to have complete it. "Scarlet, would you mind getting Namikaze Naruto for me?" he requested, smiling even more as the girl bowed and walked out of the room, having her tail swish around the air.

Scarlet scowled as soon as she left the room. She knew what that grin was for and hated doing this to her own kind. But in the long run, she knew that her future king would be happy and so would the rest of the kitsune race. A finger pressed against a pearl earring before speaking into it. "Dra ykat suhgao ryc kyehat dra vumtan. Pid fro tuac ra ryc du pa mega dryd du rec ufh cumtean?" (The aged monkey has gained the folder. But why does he has to be like that to his own soldier)

"Palyica," (Because) she heard a voice come back to her. "Ra lynac hud vun gedcihac yht lyhehac. Ymm ra lynac vun ec risyhc. Yvdan fa dyga uid res, fa fuimt palusa dra tusehyhd vunla yht nima fedr y zicd vecd. Huf ed ec desa vun oui du nadinh rusa du oui gedc. E femm dyga ouin bmyla yd RX frah dra desa lusac." **(He cares not for kitsunes and canines. All he cares for is humans. After we take out him, we would become the dominant force and rule with a just fist. Now it is time for you to return home to you kits. I will take your place at HQ when the time comes) **Scarlet nodded lightly as she started to walk down the hallway and out of the HQ.

A/N Alright folks, and I am going to cut you off there. So, we have the start of everything and all that jazz. I am happy that I have not gotten any complaints on what Kyuubi looks like as the norm is a red head. Well, I think you guys will like the results of what roll she will play out. And as you can see, I am going to star having the spoken word next to the meaning of it. I want to keep the language as pretty soon there will be over used words and phrases that you will know pretty well and there will be no translations for them.

And on a side note, the gun that I made up is not what I made up but what Mikie-From-Ireland made up. I can't remember the exact gun but I chose the FN FAL because I liked the design. I also came up with the name and kudos to the person who gets the translation right and it is not Al Bhed so don't even think about it.

So, I will leave with review or I will send the mutant teddy bears on you and just go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Metaru Ikusa**

By Franklin D Roosevelt

Chapter four-Storm of Destruction

Naruto sighed as he walked down the hanger of the King Raven. Instead of his normal black clothes he was accustomed to wearing. Instead he was dressed in a pair of black baggy cargo pants with many pockets for more equipment, a long sleeved spandex shirt, a black bullet resistant vest with a few extra pouches and full face skull like mask that covered most the back of his head. Of course, at his right hip was a LeMat and at the back of his hip was a six-inch Python. Strapped to his back was the HKT, a weapon that he was going to get her first test drive.

In front of him was his AC unit, 009. The shape of the thing was virtually the same except for the fix up of some minor scratches. The differences were in the weapons. The right arm now had a smaller gun that had the barrel open into three sections. On the right shoulder now was a large black cannon like gun with a thin barrel and on the left was a missile pod carrier, containing ten small missiles. The left arm now had something that looked like a crab claw attached to the forearm.

The blonde sighed as he strapped on the helmet, keeping the faceplate of it up so he could see. The helmet fit over his ears with ease, not disturbing them to heavily. His foxtail was now wrapped around his waist like a belt, hiding it so it would not be a large target on the battlefield.

His eyes flashed as he remembered what he was doing in the hanger, why he was preparing himself for what seemed like a great battle.

* * *

_"You want me to what?" the blonde asked Hiruzen._

_"I want you to sweep Jacinto of anybody that you find. Both on ground and in AC units as well as some AC type vehicles," the aged man replied, cupping his hands in front of him. "I would advise you to change your weaponry and go to the head doctor. Jacinto is on the edge of an unknown territory and we have no idea what to expect."_

_Naruto sighed as he shook his head. "Don't you think I am a little too experienced for a team sweep?"_

_Sarutobi shook his head. "This is not a team sweep, it is solo."_

_Naruto smiled lightly as he heard those words come out of the man's mouth. "Alright, I will be down at the King Raven in about two hours. Need to pack and what not." His body quickly turned on the heal and walked out, not noticing the evil smirk that Hiruzen was now sporting an evil smile at the thoughts of Naruto dieing in the kitsune capital.

* * *

_

Naruto sighed as he strapped on the HKT to his back. He knew that they would be landing and he could not be anymore excited. But one thing was missing. There was just this feel of the air around him that put this mission off from any other missions that he had did and mostly completed. He did not know what the difference was he just felt it.

His head quickly turned to the side as he heard the intercom. "Jacinto inbound."

A wild smirk went across the foxy blonde as he started to pull down the visor of his skull like helmet before getting to his AC. "Show time," he muttered with a certain sound that made it different, more excited. His body moved into the cockpit before hitting a series of buttons. Lights started to emit from the screen as different panels started to show that all parts were functioning properly. An icon came on the weapons screen showing that all weapons were operational.

* * *

Jacinto

* * *

009 landed on the far side of the city. His red eye scanned all over the city, searching for anything that moved. None of the radars in the metal giant went off as it moved its large legs through the city, leaving giant imprints in the asphalt that it walked on. His weapons were positioned for kill as he looked through the alleyways that the people can strike from.

Naruto sighed as he eased the meche forward. Every time he ran a radio scan over the city, nothing was there. It was as if they were all hidden. And the thing was that he saw several beings out there. He knew that the city was not completely abandoned. He just could not find them at the moment.

And it frustrated him to know end. He needed some action or he would go crazy. It was like some sort of narcotic to him. He needed it to go on at all. He needed it to survive at all. It was the thrill of the battle that was so enticing to him that he could not resist it at all. The sweat beading down his face as he killed his enemies, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he saw molting metal and the blood that pounded through his body as he fired every last round that he could. All of them were addicting drugs.

Almost as if he had wished for it, a red dot appeared on his radar. The thing was moving closer and closer at amazing speeds. And it was going right towards him to. His fox like eyes widened as he watched the blip on the screen get bigger and bigger.

What really got him was the shaking of the earth. In front of him the crust started to lift like plates, making a large hill like structure that was street wide. Out of the top burst a large structure of steel, larger than 009.

It was a beast that could topple anything in its path. The face was ugly, having plates make up the mouth of it and had guns on the sides of its face. Its arms were somewhat like metal bars with large joints and cords sticking off of it. The hands had drill like fingers. On its forearms were large canisters with barrels that seemed like a gun's own chamber Its legs were also like pipes but the feet were treads, allowing it easier movement. A large tail swung around him as he looked down at Naruto, its red eyes gleaming.

With a battle roar, the beast launched forward at the silver fighter, intent on killing him, Naruto was quick to command his own metal giant, moving it to the side before raising the right gun, the Pulsar. Energy formed at the center of the three slabs of metal in green plasma like ball.

The ball of plasma launched from the barrel, going straight at the metal beast's face. But the monster of metal would have none of that. Its great arm slapped down the ball. A pulse of energy shot from it ass it hit the forearm, barely even making a significant battle scar.

The titan of metal roared for battle as it launched its body at 009. The soldier in the silver armor dodged right, trying not to get hit by the large body of metal moving parts. The juggernaut landed with a large thud. The ground quaked under its feet as debris and smoke plumed up and went in a circular motion around the beast akin to a ripple.

Naruto's eyes locked in front of him as his hands glided across the many keys. Steam escaped from the cannon on his right shoulder as it lowered. Purple energy started to gather around the barrel in particles.

With the click of a button, the particles formed a beam of purple light, aiming at the beasts face. With a smack the beam collided with the monsters face. The creature of hell roared out in pan as the purple light drove deeper into its face. Its metallic face was molted as parts of it turned a bright orange, drops of it fell to the floor below.

When the beam ended its life, the beast fell to the floor, its grotesque face looking nothing like it did before. The ground quaked beneath it, shaking the buildings to the core. Some of them toppled down and others slumped slightly. Its heavy, sectioned tail swung slightly around in the air before dropping to the floor.

Naruto sighed as he slumped in his chair, looking out at the battle ready creature that he just 'slain'. He knew what that thing was. It was the CHIMERA Project that the kitsune made so that they would save men. The way it would work is that it would remote operated so that the pilot would be at a safe distance while the CHIMERA, as they were called, would fight the war.

But the problems began with the electrical and the thermal output of the remote. Since the beast was so big and the remote was hand size, there had to be a compromise for it. At first the Raven Core did not understand where the singles were coming from due to the frequencies that the CHIMERA project used. When Operation Shadow Finder was put into effect, the finding of CHIMERA pilots was easy.

Then there was the actual funding for the meches themselves. The money for just building just one of them was horrendous. It just took up so much that they could not fund for other, more important projects. So the making of CHIMERAs were axed off. But there were still some CHIMERA units out there but it was rare as they were the big guns.

Naruto sighed as he prepared his stuff, making sure that 009 was prepped for opening. His hands gilded across the panels of buttons before hearing a hissing sound, every light on every screen signaling that everything was offline. The core hissed as it opened, allowing the masked kitsune to step out of the meche. His body shimmered as he covered his ears and tail with an illusion.

His hand gripped the HKT as he walked about the city, the lenses of his mask glowing green. Everything that he looked at was virtually see-through, making it more like a green blueprint of the city. The only thing different was that he could see objects as well, making the CHIMERA pilot easier to track. This was what Shadow Finder had evolved into.

His mouth morphed into a wicked smile as he had found several bodies moving about in a building. His hand moved for the com-link on his ear. "Unit 009 to Command come in," he spoke through the mike.

"Command to Unit 009," the familiar female static voice spoke through. "State your status."

"Just took down a CHIMERA unit and found possible pilot over." He smirked as he heard the woman scream at him for not calling in for back up. "Don't worry 'bout it so much Baa-chan. I got it covered. The meche is down and I found the possible pilot. Now moving in to take out enemy pilot."

He heard a breathe of static before a speech. "Alright 009, Command gives you permission. Just be careful Naruto."

Naruto smirked before taking his hand off the com-link, ending his connection with them. "Can do Baa-chan, can do."

He moved his body quickly to the building, making sure that there was no one in his path before he rushed in. of course there was no one but it was a good idea. "Shadow Finder offline," he whispered as his lenses turned to black once again. He took a closer look at the building before sighing. It was a large grand church with walls made of red brick. There were two towers at each side as he looked. The windows were made of glorious stained glass, showing off some religious figures.

"Alright, lets rip off some heads," the blonde muttered to himself. "Shadow Finder online." With a flash, the lenses returned to green, allowing him to see everything. Beyond the doors he could see several corridors leading to various parts of the chapel. But what caught his attention was the amount of readied soldiers. And every last one of them were kitsune. None were Hebi, a human rebel group nor were they canine. They were all kitsune.

"I thought that this was an abandoned city," Naruto muttered. "Oh well, I can get my answers from someone that knows. For now, lets get this party started." Gripping the gun with two hands, the blonde raised his foot to kick down the door and with a loud crash the doors flew open.

The next few moments could only be described in a blood-fest to cure the masses. The blonde raised his gun and fired first, sending out an acid bullet straight into the kitsune. Blood spewed from the wound that she suffered in the chest. Her skin and light armor was eaten away by the acid in a painful manner, making her scream in agony as she fell to the ground dead.

But Naruto was not done. He knew that there was someone coming from the left door. His hand quickly reached over and changed the HKT, turning it into a sword. With the quick flick of the wrist, he sliced through the skin, the bone of the kitsune's neck. Crimson paint splashed across the blonde soldiers face as he watched the dead man drop down headless, his flesh decaying.

He turned his attention, noticing the door. H could see nothing beyond it but a spiraling staircase. But as he looked up, he could see one person walking around. "Might as well go meet this person head on," he spoke out more to himself as he opened up the door, switching his blade back into his rifle.

The stairs seemed to go on forever as he ran up, his gun keeping ready. But as he neared the top, he slowed down, pressing the stalk of the HKT to his right shoulder as he narrowed his sights. When he reached the top, he could see nothing but birds flocking about and a few statues.

"What the," he muttered as he dropped his guard, walking further in. but that was a mistake to do. When he got to the middle, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, sending him skidding across the floor. The HKT slid even further then him, hitting the stained glass.

With speed, he flipped his body so he could see what he was up against. But he could not catch even the smallest glimpse. His body somersaulted backwards to his feet, dodging a strike of steel. As he got up, he looked at the attacker. She had glorious crimson hair that cascaded down her back, going out of the black helmet with a red visor and what seemed like fox ears on the top. Her armor formed nicely over luscious body. Not an inch of skin was shown to the world. Her glorious red and white tails flicked about behind her, counting eight in total

On her back was black M16A3. On her hip was a standard pistol and across her breast were bullets. But it was her right arm that scared him. It was a large gauntlet with several controls on it, something that he knew very well. It was the control to the CHIMERA unit that he fought. Extending from the gauntlet control was three large claw-like blades "You are going down," Naruto muttered.

His hand flicked to the Python, pulling it out and aiming it at the kitsune pilot. But she was quick. Her body moved in front of him, her claw cocked back ready to strike. The blonde's eyes widened, as he was about to move. But she stopped dead in her tracks a hallow roar rang out.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was falling down the tower. His body felt suspended in air as he dropped down. His eyes were closed, as he knew what was going to happen to him.

Naruto landed against the floor with a loud crash. The asphalt crunched under the weight of his body. Everything felt broken as his vision faded in and out. The last thing he could see was the fading image of the CHIMERA pilot with nine tails, revealing her pale flesh. "Drec ec dra aht uv dra meva uv Nyjah Luna so tayn Hynidu-gih. Drec ec dra pakehhehk uv draen tufh vymm. Yht fedr oui yc so gehk, ajanodrehk femm pa yc fa ahjeceuh ed." **(This is the end of the life of Raven Core my dear Naruto-kun. This is the beginning of their down fall. And with you as my king, everything will be as we envision it.)**

A/N Well, this is what I got. I know, it is kind of crappy but I just want to send off the story. Yes, cheap way for Naruto to loose but I had to. So, any guesses on who the red head is and what did Naruto in? Oh, and before I forget, Aggura of the Darkness. I am just starting on the series of Negima so that will take a little bit of time an the other stories I have touched up on but not enough to get a decent chapter out of. So yeah, there is your update. So for now, good-bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright people, sadly this is not an update. It is more like a *Hey look! I am alive* thing. As you guys already know, I have been absent for an extended amount of time. That stops today as I am working on these fics. Shocking ain't it? The only story I am not going to work on is Shadows of Dimension as I gave that to The Curse of the Damned...whenever he posts it back up...Anyways, to Augura of Darkness, those are in the works but I am working out the kinks to them...that and I am too lazy to finish them at this point.

Onto another note, I do need help. I need you, the readers, to give me an idea of what you want to see in the future of Metaru Ikusa and Legends of the Fall. That way I know what meat to add to them in future chapters. I also need a beta writer for the two as well


End file.
